A variety of latch and hinge assemblies or mechanisms for light fixture lenses are known. These mechanisms connect the lens of the light fixture to the fixture housing and allow the lens to detach from the housing on its latched side while the lens remains attached to the housing on its hinged side. Detachment of the lens from the housing may be necessary for lamp changes and for repair work and cleaning.
One known latch and hinge assembly includes separate hinges and latches that are attached by hardware to opposite sides of the lens and housing. For example, in this assembly, the hinge mechanism is located on one side of the lens and housing. The latch mechanism is different from the hinge mechanism and is located on the lens' opposite side.
Another known assembly for securing lenses to light fixture housings includes multiple latch mechanisms. These mechanisms typically include complicated assemblies that involve attachment hardware. Because there are no hinge mechanisms in these assemblies, the entire lens must be removed from the housing for lamp changes and for repair work and cleaning.
Although the aforementioned mechanisms are provided for attaching lenses to light fixture housings, these known mechanisms have various structural limitations and therefore are ineffective in certain situations. The disadvantages of these known mechanisms are described in greater detail below.
A first disadvantage involves the use of a separate hinge and latch mechanism on a lens and housing. Because the hinge mechanism is independent of and oppositely positioned on the housing from the latch mechanism, the lens has restricted accessibility in that only the latched side of the lens may be opened. Thus, if the fixture or the latch mechanism on the fixture is obscurely located as, for example, may arise if the fixture is in a corner, then complete removal or partial opening of the lens for relamping or servicing may be awkward or difficult.
A related disadvantage is that an obscurely located fixture often necessitates the complete removal of the lens from the fixture. This undertaking is often burdensome as, for example, with separate hinge and latch assemblies, since the hinges must also be removed from the fixture to effectuate detachment of the entire lens. The removal of the hinges is generally extremely time-consuming.
Another disadvantage with the known hinge and/or latch assemblies is that these assemblies require attachment hardware for fastening them to the lenses and housings. This additional hardware has a propensity to loosen over time and requires periodic maintenance.
A further disadvantage with the known hinge and latch assemblies is that the lenses are usually not reversible on the light fixture housings.
Despite the numerous disadvantages with the above-mentioned latch and/or hinge assemblies, these assemblies are still widely used in the light fixture industry. Thus, while these assemblies secure lenses to light fixture housings, they are not directed to any of the aforementioned problems.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a latch and/or a latch/hinge assembly for a light fixture lens.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a latch and latch/hinge assembly for a light fixture lens that can have a latch and hinge connection on either side of the fixture housing and a latch connection on the opposite side of the housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a latch/hinge assembly for a light fixture lens which is attached to the lens and allows the lens to be reversibly attached on the fixture housing.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following description.